


Playing Dress Up

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Turtlecest, prose, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIkey goes to April for some advice on how to make a boy notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

April watched as in front of her Mikey finished toweling the rain from his skin. “Thanks.”

The youngest mutant turtle mumbled as he threw the wet towel across the room, making it land in the laundry hamper she kept near her bedroom door. She smiled loving at him, at the young mutant she considered and often called her little brother. She watched as he drew his knees up against his chest, an obvious and telltale sign that he was upset about something. Moving forward she gently touched his foot, noting that he flinched and jerked slightly when she made contact. “Hey. Mikey……..what’s wrong?” 

Mikey’s response was to shake his head before putting his forehead against his knees. Sighing softly she continued to speak. “Come on baby brother. You know you can talk to big sis about anything. Anything at all.”

Slowly Mikey looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, mixed in with confusion and fear. After another moment of silence she spoke. “Would you like some hot chocolate? That always makes you feel better.” 

It was true. The warm chocolate drink always made Mikey smile and perk right up whenever he was upset. So the sight of Mikey shaking his head made her realize just how upset the young turtle was. Biting her lip April did her best to try and figure out what to say to the young turtle. 

“How……” Mikey’s voice was weak, filled with sadness that she’d never heard from him before. “How……do i………make someone……..like me?”

April smiled warmly. “Just be yourself. Everyone likes Mikey.” 

But Michelangelo shook his head. “No…….i don't want him to like me as a friend. I want……them to……LIKE me, like me.”

April could not help the small smile that twitched at her lips. She had wondered if Mikey would come to her about this. When the turtles had been staying at her apartment she’d started to notice Mikey’s attraction to his oldest brother Leonardo. At first she’d assumed it was brotherly adoration. And yet the more she looked the more she realized it was more than that. “Mikey…….” 

But Mikey shook his head. “Please April…….I……..I……..I see the way Cassey and you look at each other. You love each other. And I……I…….I want him to look at me like that. I want him…….to love me.” 

Sighing again April spoke. “Mikey, Leo does love you.”

But Mikey shook his head again. “Not……like how I like him. I don't want to be his brother anymore. I……I want…….more. I……..” Mikey took a deep breath before continuing. “When we were staying at the farm. I saw how you and Cassey would hug and kiss. I saw the love the two of you have for each other. I……I want that from him. I want him to hug me and kiss me and tell me that he loves me; and not just a brotherly love.” Mikey looked up at her, his eyes silently pleading with her. “Please…….how did you get Cassey to love you.”

Gently April bit her lip; in truth she wasn't sure how it had happened. When she’d first met cassey he had been…..annoying, loud, obnoxious, and a punk. And yet…..as time had gone on he’d shown her another side of himself. He was sweet, reliable-ish, caring, and tender. And yet she knew that if she told Mikey that, then It would only upset the young turtle more. Mikey didn’t want to be told about things he couldn’t control. No the youngest turtle was looking for something he could do that would make Leo fall for him. 

After several minutes of thought she spoke, her voice low and soft. “I guess……..I wore a pretty dress.”

Mikey cocked his head sideways at her. “huh?”

Smiling to herself April shifted so she was no longer leaning towards Mikey but instead lying on the pillows of her bed next to Mikey, who watched her shift. “I don't understand.”

Smiling again April spoke. “I…….I wore a nice dress for him one night. I had been going through some old clothes, and I’d asked him to come and help carry away the boxes of clothes I was going to donate. When he came over I was…..”

April’s voice trailed off. In truth when he’d first came over he’d walked into her apartment without knocking and as a result had caught her in the middle of changing; earning him a rather uninterrupted view of the lacy purple underwear and bra she’d been wearing. But she’d made him pay, oh yes she’d thrown empty pizza boxes and yelled at him until he’d staggered back out the front door and slammed it shut behind him. 

But she could feel Mikey’s eyes watching her, so she shook her head slightly before continuing. “I asked his opinion on a dress I was going to donate. And he told me to put it on and………”

Again her voice trailed off as the memory of that night washed over her. She remembered the look on Cassey’s face when she’d stepped out of the bathroom. The small smile that had spread across his rugged lips as he’d looked at her. “and I guess it made him fall in love with me.”

She smiled again at Mikey. Watching as the youngest turtle thought over what she had said for a moment before speaking. “You’re so luck April. You’re smart, beautiful, and talented. I wish…….I wish I could be like you.” 

As he spoke the last bit Mikey’s eyes flicked down to look at the mattress they were sitting on. 

Frowning at him April spoke. “Mikey…….”

But Mikey shook his head. “no…..it’s true. I’m not very smart, or talented. And I’m certainly not beautiful. I’m ugly and a freak and…….and……”

Mikey’s voice died as April reached to hug him, pulling his body in close to hers so she could rub his neck and shell. After a moment of hesitation she felt him return the hug, his arms wrapping around her stomach and hips. A moment later he let out a small sob. “I……I…….I love him.”

April nodded. “I know baby brother. I know.”

But she continued to hug him, silently offering her love for as long as he wanted it, stopping only when he moved; pulling away so he could reach up and wipe away a few small tears that still clung to his cheeks. “th…thanks.”

Looking at Mikey for a moment April made up her mind. “Wait here Mikey.” 

Climbing off the bed April moved into her walk in closet where a box of clothes sat in the corner. Lately she’d been going through her clothes again, sorting out which ones she wanted to keep, which ones she would donate to charity and which ones she would just throw out. But Mikey wasn't some charity, he was her baby brother and right now she was going to help him. 

Picking up the half filled box of clothing April carried it back into the bedroom before dropping it onto the mattress in front of Mikey who looked up at her slightly confused. Grinning down at him she spoke. “we’re gunna play a game. It’s called ‘find clothes that make Michelangelo look sexy and make Leo love him.’” 

A small smile spread across Mikey’s face. “I think…….I like this game.” 

April nodded. “Me too.”

She watched as Mikey began to dig through the box, pulling out pants and shirts before putting them aside. Dropping down onto the mattress next him she watched as he continued to pull out articles of clothing before stopping as he pulled out a few small bit of jewelry; a few cheap plastic bracelets, which he looked at as though they were made of diamonds and gold. 

When he spoke his voice was low, almost in reverie. “They’re pretty.” 

April smiled to herself. “Then put them on.”

Mikey looked up at her for a moment before doing just that. Sliding the bracelets past his write before looking at them. Next to him April spoke. “How do you feel now?”

A moment later he was hugging her, pulling her body tightly against his in a tight hug. “Thank you big sis. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

She smiled, doing her best not to wince as he squeezed her, a bight tighter. “Don’t mention it.”

A moment later he let her go, making her grunt slightly as she reached up to rub her slightly abused ribs. She watched as he practically dove back into the box of clothes, pulling out more shirts and pants before finding something he liked. She watched as he pulled the article of cloth out, holding it up so he could look at it closely. After a moment he let out a loud giggle. “You actually wore this?”

April rolled her eyes. The article of clothing Mikey had pulled out was an old pink dress she’s last worn when she had been 17. In truth she’d been amazed she’d still had the dress, finding it buried under a dozen or so sweaters and pants that no longer fit her. Again Mikey giggled making her frown at him. She knew he was teasing her, and so she decided to play along. “I’ll have you know I looked very pretty in that dress.”

Mikey grinned at her, holding the dress against his chest before speaking, doing his best to mimic her voice. “My name is April O’neal and I’m 14 years old. Aren’t I pretty in this pink frilly dress?”

Again April rolled her eyes. “I’ll have you know I was 17 when I wore that dress.” 

Mikey’s grinned widened. “I bet the boys were stampeding over each other to get to you.”

Again April rolled her eyes. She’d worn the dress as a bride’s maid in a friend’s wedding. 

Across from him Mikey continued to grin at her. Smiling to herself April continued to play along; glad that at the very least Mikey seemed to be in a better mood. “I’ll have you know they were lining up to walk me down the aisle.”

Again Mikey giggled. “Was that before or after they asked your dad if you could come out and play?”

Letting out a mock growl April lunged and Mikey, pretending to wrestle him for several moments before pinning him against the mattress. After a moment he spoke. “I surrender to you Miss O’neal. You have bested me. Curse you and your frilly pink dress!”

April rolled her eyes but continued to play along. “keep it up and I may just make you wear that dress.”

Again Mikey giggled, but April noted it was a different kind of giggle. A little softer, less because what she had said was funny and more because……..

Her grin widened. “Mikey…..do you want to try on the dress?”

She watched as he bit his lip for a moment. “M….maybe……”

When she continued to look at him knowingly he sighed. “Yes.”

This time it was April’s turn to giggle; now it was her turn to try and mimic his voice. “My name is Michelangelo. Aren’t I pretty in this pink frilly dress?”

A moment later they were both giggling as she moved, allowing Mikey to sit back up. She watched as he shifted, holding the dress against his chest while looking down at it. “Do…..” he looked up at her. “do you think……I’d be pretty in it?”

April smiled warmly at him. “only one way to find out.”

Mikey continued to look at her for a moment; a kind of sheepish smile covering his face. “promise you won’t laugh at me?”

Again April smiled at him. “Only if you laugh first.”

Continuing to smile reassuringly at Mikey, April watched as the young mutant turtle slowly got off the bed and moved to stand in front of the large mirror that stood next to April’s dresser. She watched as he held the dress against his chest, looking at the fabric pressed against his skin for a moment. “Ok……..just…….promise you won’t laugh.”

April nodded. “I promise Mikey. As your big sister I promise.” 

She watched as he looked at her for a moment, uncertainty and nervousness filled his eyes. Getting off the bed too April moved so she was standing next to Mikey. “would you like help?”

Mikey nodded slowly, his face filled with uncertainty. Smiling warmly April shifted, taking the dress from Mikey’s hands. “Lift up your arms.”

She watched as Mikey did what he was told. “it’s just like putting on a shirt. Ok?”

Mikey nodded as April moved closer, pulling the fabric over Mikey’s head while making sure the proper limbs when into the proper holes. Once she was certain the dress was on straight she let go, allowing the soft pink fabric to fall against Mikey’s skin. 

She watched as Mikey slowly looked up, his face red with embarrassment as he looked at himself in the mirror. She remained silent, watching as Mikey’s eyes slowly roved up his form which was now covered in the pink frilly dress. 

It felt……odd. The fabric was soft and it felt good against his skin. And yet the sight of him wearing a dress just felt…..odd. Not odd in a bad way just……..odd. Mikey shifted a little, watching as the fabric reacted to his movement. After a moment he looked at April’s reflection in the mirror, noting the smile that still covered her face. Building up his courage he spoke. “W….well…….am I…….pretty?”

He could not help but clench his hands nervously. He wasn't sure why being pretty mattered to him so much right now. He’d never really cared about being pretty before. it just wasn't a part of his daily life. It was hard to be pretty when training with his brothers, cooking, or out on patrol. And yet right then and there he found himself wishing harder than he’d ever wished for anything; that April would say he WAS in fact pretty. 

He watched as April’s smile grew, as she moved in to wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind. “Yes Mikey. You’re very pretty.”

He bit his lip. “Do…..do you mean it?”

April nodded. “Yes Mikey. I mean it.”

A smile mirroring April’s spread across Mikey’s face. He felt his breath hitch in his chest and he quickly looked away from the mirror so as to spare April the sight of the few tears of join that were trickling down his cheeks. 

“Mikey……” her felt her hand come up, gently wipe away the tears. 

Sniffing softly Mikey spoke. “I’m sorry.”

April shook her head. “No need to be sorry honey. But no more crying ok?”

Mikey nodded. “O….ok.”

She watched as Mikey looked back at the mirror, a smile spreading across his face a moment later. “Thank you April.”

April nodded. “What are big sister’s for Mikey?”

Mikey smiled sheepishly at her. “I guess…….to help their little brother’s dress up and make them look pretty?”

April grinned back at him. “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
